Kage Bunshin Fantasy
by ohhai
Summary: NaruxNaru oneshot. My first Naruto fanfic, and I think it's a pretty original idea too. Lemon, Yaoi, smut, all the good stuff. Slight spoilers if you haven't seen Shippuuden yet.


A/N: This was just a random idea that I came up with one day, and it sounded hot so I had to write it XD. I haven't seen any other fics with this idea, although they probably do exist. Anyway enjoy... Oh and if you haven't seen shippuuden yet, this might be a little bit of a spoiler. Oh and this also happens to be my first Naruto fic.

Kage Bunshin Fantasy

Konoha seemed the same, yet different at the same time to Naruto. He had just gotten back, and having been gone for 3 years meant there was a lot of catching up to do. While he was happy to see his comrades, as he shut the door to his old apartment behind him he was happy to have some time to himself to re-adjust.

The place looked almost exactly as he had left it, except it was clean since Tsuname-sama had it cleaned for him anticipating his arrival. There wasn't even any dust on the surfaces and the whole place had a fresh scent that it probably never had while Naruto was living there previously.

Naruto untied his forehead protector and set it on the nightstand before laying down on the bed. It was quiet, eerily quiet. Something he wasn't used to after sharing a living space with Jiraiya, who snored incessantly through the night. He allowed his mind to wander, and as it often did, it wandered to Sasuke. While Sakura-chan was under the impression that Naruto was fighting so fervently to get him back for her, little did she know that Naruto wanted him back almost as much as she did. They shared a special bond that nobody else knew about.

It had hurt so much to be so viciously attacked by him that night 3 years ago. It wasn't the physical hurt that had landed him in Konoha hospital, but the hurt deep inside that couldn't be healed all that easily. While the years had gone by, Naruto could remember the feeling of Sasuke's skin against his own, the feeling of Sasuke inside of him like it was yesterday. He could remember his smell, the moist shallow breaths against his neck, softly moaning into his ear.

Naruto felt the despair wash over him as loneliness set in. How he longed to be touched in that way again, to feel the searing heat of another male's body. He unzipped his jumpsuit and hand his hand up and down his chest, tracing a finger gently to his stomach.

_Of all the things I can do, of all the things I've learned, loneliness is the one thing I can't do anything about. _

That's when it hit him. The power to help his situation was with him the whole time. He wanted to slap himself for not having thought of it before. He grinned widely and snickered at what he was about to do. Right, wrong, weird or freaky, he didn't care at this point. It was only him and him alone in this apartment. Nobody else had to know what went on.

He sat up in bed and performed the hand seal before uttering the words that normally fell from his mouth in the heat of battle. They sounded so different now.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

And as expected there he was. The shadow clone stood above him, staring downwards at Naruto. Naruto stood up to meet it at eye level, while it just stood there idly staring at him. Naruto's heart rate already started to quicken. He almost felt as if he couldn't go through with it anymore. He stared at the clone of himself, noticing exactly how beautiful he was. Large blue eyes sparkled at him, the messily spiked blonde hair falling over his forehead in places. He decided to go ahead, realizing that the clone wouldn't resist him or push him away. He didn't even have to win it over.

Naruto placed his hands on the clone's arms and closed his eyes as he brought their lips together. Immediately the clone's lips parted and engaged him in a sensual kiss. Naruto inhaled sharply through his nose and whimpered as the clone put his arms on Naruto's back pulling him closer to him pressing their chests together. Naruto felt the clone's tongue enter his mouth. He was astonished at how good it was at this. He didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this. Naruto responded with his own tongue in kind.

_Is this what I taste like?_

Naruto felt the clone's hardness pressing against him, and without warning the kiss broke and he was pushed down onto the bed. Naruto watched as the clone unzipped the orange jumpsuit slowly, deliberately, teasingly, revealing more and more flesh every moment. He couldn't believe how much he was turned on by this, this was himself afterall, and damn was he hot. The clone shed the last of it's clothing, and stood there before Naruto in all it's naked glory. This wasn't like staring at yourself in a mirror, Naruto thought. This was far far different. Naruto licked his lips, eager to taste every inch of the hardness pointed at him lewdly.

"Take your clothes off."

Naruto was startled by the first words to come out of the clone's mouth. He wasn't expecting it to speak, and the sound of his own voice commanding him just seemed entirely too weird. He did as he was told, and was soon laying on the bed completely nude, waiting for the clone's next move since it seemed to be calling the shots at this point, a more 'seme' version of himself.

As if reading his mind, the clone approached Naruto, and gently pulled him by his blonde hair, making Naruto sit up on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor. The delicious member was just inches from his face, and he didn't waste any time before taking it into his mouth, listening with satisfaction as the clone exhaled deeply with pleasure. Naruto worked the hard cock expertly. He knew exactly what to do with it, exactly how he liked it. The clone put his hands on the back of Naruto's head and started speeding him up. The clone eventually pulled Naruto's face away, not wanting to end the fun so soon, and pushed Naruto back onto the bed.

The clone bent downwards and stared kissing and licking Naruto's chest, feverishly working it's way down his torso. Naruto placed his hands on the the clone's shoulders, massaging the smooth skin. He yelped audibly as the clone swallowed his aching hardness whole and began to pleasure it in a way he had never experienced before. Sasuke never did it this well.

"nnghh..."

The clone was doing it all too well actually, and Naruto felt himself approaching orgasm so quickly that he barely had time to moan, to make any sounds at all before he felt it rush over him like a tidal wave. He exploded in the clone's mouth, but it didn't even give a hint of slowing down. Naruto gripped the bedsheets and gritted his teeth as jet after jet of semen emptied into the clone's mouth.

"Ok! Ok! You can stop n-now!!" Naruto exclaimed as the sensation became far too much for him to bear.

He laid there panting, as the clone let Naruto's member fall limply from his mouth, in disbelief of what just happened. Despite the fact that the had one of the most powerful orgasms he could ever remember, he still burned with desire.

"You know what you want now, Naruto, let me do it to you." The clone said.

Naruto gasped seeing his own form address him by name. He knew exactly what it meant too. He scooted closer to the edge of the bed, and put his legs on the clone's shoulders, closing his eyes as he felt the hard member pushing slowly against his entrance. He moaned quietly while trying to relax, to let it inside of him. He was extremely tight since it had been years since he's had anything inside of him, and the anticipation of feeling it's full length was causing his heart to pound once again.

"Aaahhhh!!" Naruto cried out as the clone pushed it's way into him.

It hurt quite a bit, but quickly stared to feel incredible as his clone's penis manipulated that special spot inside of him expertly. He knew exactly where it was and what to do with it.

_This is incredible.... Sasuke never...._

The clone started pulling out and pushing back into him over and over again, increasing in speed and intensity each time until the entire length was plunging inside of Naruto. Naruto felt beads of sweat building up on his body as the pleasure took control. He started moaning, and his moans were echoed perversely by the clone, who was enjoying this every bit as much. His body started to feel weak, and he hoped he would have enough chakra left to see this through to completion.

"Fuck me harder!" Naruto exclaimed, and the clone followed the order immediately.

The bed started to squeak and the room seemed like it was spinning. Standing at full attention again, Naruto started stroking himself furiously as the clone pounded into him. He could tell it was close, just by the pitch of it's grunts and groans, because that's exactly what he sounded like when he was almost at the edge.

"Ungghhhh!!" The clone cried out as he fulled Naruto up with his nectar.

Naruto himself couldn't hold back any longer and crooned as semen shot out from his cock, coating his sweaty chest and stomach, random droplets rolling down his side. Naruto was trying to catch his breath, but it was difficult. His body was so weak at this point, and he was nearly out of chakra. He knew he would have to release the jutsu any moment now, and oddly enough he felt bad making the clone disappear. He felt connected to it somehow, even though it was just an autonomous extension of himself.

He always liked to cuddle after sex but unfortunately tonight this wouldn't be a possibility. He stared into the clone's caring blue eyes before letting it go.

"I'm sorry, but it was fun! Umm...thanks!" Naruto said.

The clone smiled and nodded before Naruto said, "Release!" and in and instant, the clone vanished into a wisp of light smoke, which dissipated into the air without a trace.

While he was sexually satisfied, he realized he was lonelier than before. The clone was better at sex than he could've imagined, but there was one thing it couldn't give him, and it's something he needed to find again.

"I need to find Sasuke."


End file.
